Azalea
by imSMl137
Summary: Ibaratkan bunga Azalea, Sungmin bukan sosok yang mewah, namun ia Indah. Wajah rupawannya memancarkan kesejukan bagi yang memandang. Namun seperti makna bunga Azalea, Sungmin sosok yang rapuh. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopangnya/ Aku akan menolongmu. Asal kau mau menjadi milikku seutuhnya./ Kyumin/ yaoi/ rate awal masih aman untuk yang berpuasa.


**Azalea**

.

**Cast :**

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Lee Sungmin_

.

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Boys Love, **

**.**

**Summary :**

Ibaratkan bunga Azalea, Sungmin bukan sosok yang mewah, namun ia Indah. Wajah rupawannya memancarkan kesejukan bagi yang memandang. Namun seperti makna bunga Azalea, Sungmin sosok yang rapuh. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopangnya.

.

.

**Azalea **©** imSMl137**

_Chapter 1_

.

.

Hentakan music dan liukan tubuh penuh gairah sudah menjadi pemandangan alami sebuah Club. Disudut sana, sama seperti tiap malam diakhir pekan, sesosok pria dewasa berumur 25 tahun selalu mengisi sofa berwarna hijau itu. Tidak ada wanita-wanita cantik yang mengelilinginya. Hanya ada sebotol vodca yang isinya hampir habis.

Pria itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Setiap akhir pekan ia akan berada di club ini. Sungmin bukan pria pemabuk dan hoby bermain wanita. Ia hanyalah karyawan biasa yang bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan Game. Namun demikian ia mampu membiayai hidupnya dengan sedikit membanting tulang.

Hanya saja kepelikan masalah dan dendam dimasa lalu mengharuskan Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya setiap akhir pekan disini. Ia tidak sanggup jika setiap malam harus mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu lagi. Terlebih bagian dari sosok mimpi buruknya 15 tahun yang lalu kembali ia temukan.

Tidak. Sungmin tidak akan melupakan peristiwa berdarah itu. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana bajingan itu merengut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas tawa menyeramkan dari kepala pelayan yang selama ini telah mengabdi dikeluarganya. Pengkhianatan karena uang. Sungmin sangat membenci hal itu.

Semakin malam suara music semakin keras. Beberapa wanita masih sempat menggoda pria manis itu, dan mereka terpaksa pergi dengan raut kecewa. Sungmin benci semua orang. Baginya mereka itu hanyalah manusia busuk bertopengkan kebaikan. Tidak ada satu manusiapun yang baik. Kecuali...

"Lee Sungmin. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan agar kau tidak ketempat seperti ini lagi?"

–Cho Kyuhyun

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap sosok rupawan didepannya. Wajah itu entah kenapa semakin mengagumkan. Sungmin tau ia salah telah mencintai Presiden Direktur muda ini. Namun bagaimana mungkin ia menolak ketika Kyuhyun datang dan menawarkan kehangatan pada hatinya yang sedingin es.

"Kenapa... kau ada di... sini?" Sungmin bersusah payah mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia bukan peminum yang baik seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya saja dengan inilah satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa bertahan melawan malam gelap diakhir pekan. Akhir pekan yang selalu mengingatkannya pada peristiwa berdarah pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang dirumah sedangkan karyawanku mabuk-mabukkan disini. Bukankah minggu lalu aku sudah mengatakan agar kau tidak kesini lagi?"

Sungmin mendengus. Kelopak matanya benar-benar terasa berat. Sepertinya besok pagi ia akan berakhir lagi dengan terkapar diranjang.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Cho Kyuhyun sajangnim."

"Karena kau tidak pernah mau memberitahukannya padaku," jawab Kyuhyun. Obsidian tajamnya menelisik wajah Sungmin. "Sekarang kita pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menggendong pria manis itu dan membawanya keluar dari club. Jika saja Sungmin sepenuhnya sadar, mungkin ia akan berteriak minta diturunkan.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat. Ketika merasakan perutnya mual, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya sangat ia hafal. Memuntahkan segala isi perutnya dan berakhir dengan terduduk lemas dilantai. Jika saja bukan karena tragedy itu, Sungmin memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan diatas kasur memang tidak empuk, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditiduri.

"Masih mual?" Kyuhyun muncul dipintu. Ia menghampiri Sungmin dengan raut yang sangat cemas.

"Sedikit."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Pria ini ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin. Namun sayang Sungmin tidak mengizinkannya. Alhasil ia terpaksa menyuruh orangnya untuk mencari tahu mengenai Sungmin.

"Kita kembali kekamar." Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sungmin, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangkat pria manis itu. Membaringkannya dikasur dan menutup tubuh berisi itu dengan selimut tebal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" Sungmin bertanya lirih. Selalu seperti ini, sejak ia mengenal Kyuhyun tiga minggu yang lalu, pria itu membawanya pulang ke Apartemen milik Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah tiga bulan lebih bekerja di Perusahaan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, ia yang merupakan karyawan bawah ini mana mungkin bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan sang presdir. Namun takdir berkata lain, tiga minggu yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu di club. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun-lah yang menemukan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah memesankan sarapan untukmu." Kyuhyun mengambil sepiring nasi goreng diatas nakas. "Semakin hari kau terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Beruntung sekali aku diperhatikan olehmu, sajangnim."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Apa kau masih tidak ingin memberitahukan apa yang terjadi denganmu? Setidaknya kau bisa berbagi denganku, Sungmin."

Sungmin menggeleng, dan itu membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. "Untuk saat ini belum."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. "Kalau begitu makanlah. Setelah kau merasa lebih baik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sebelumnya kau minum dulu teh gingseng ini. Gingseng akan membuat pusingmu berkurang."

Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Disaat semua terlihat bagai dewa kematian, Kyuhyun datang mengembangkan sayap malaikatnya. Untuk saat ini bolehkah ia menganggap Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk membantunya?

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit, Lee Sungmin-ssi." Choi Siwon sang Supervisor menatap Sungmin dengan raut intens. Onix kelamnya memicing menatap Sungmin.

"Jeosonghamnida Kwajangnim." Sungmin membungkuk penuh hormat. Ia tau ini sangat fatal akibatnya. Salahkan saja kereta yang selalu penuh, padahal ia sudah antri dari tadi pagi.

Choi Siwon, atasan yang terkenal akan kemesumannya dan menurut desas desus yang beredar, ia adalah seorang gay itu berjalan mengelilingi Sungmin. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, namun hal itu cukup membuat Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam posisi berdirinya.

"Jika Cho sajangnim tau kau akan dipecat."

Sungmin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Dipecat? Lalu ia akan makan apa? Bagaimana dengan sewa flatnya? Mana mungkin ia harus pindah lagi, flat yang sekarang saja kecil. Lalu sekecil apalagi flat yang akan ditinggalinya?

"Sa... saya benar-benar minta maaf." Sungmin menunduk. Tidak. Jangan sampai ia dipecat. "Tolong, jangan laporkan saya. Saya berjanji ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Kwajangnim."

Seandainya Sungmin tidak menunduk, ia mungkin sudah melihat bagaimana seringai liar itu tersungging disudut bibir joker Siwon.

"Baiklah. Asalkan dengan satu syarat." Pria bertubuh atletis itu melirik ruangannya sekilas, semoga tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"A... apa itu?"

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin sehingga pria manis yang tengah ketakutan akan kata pemecatan itu semakin merinding.

"Tidur denganku, Lee Sungmin. Aku tau kau juga butuh biaya besar demi melanjutkan hidupmu. Untuk selanjutnya aku akan membayarmu cukup tinggi."

Sungmin melotot. Spontan ia mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan keras, ia tidak peduli jika atasannya itu menabrak meja. Rahangnya mengeras. "Terimakasih, Kwajangnim. Tapi saya bukan pelacur. Silahkan anda melaporkannya pada Cho sajangnim. Saya akan menerima resiko dari semua perbuatan saya. Permisi." Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan Siwon yang mukanya memerah menahan malu.

"Dasar pelacur sok suci." Geram Siwon. Tidak. Ia sangat tidak terima akan penolakan ini. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapatkan penolakan. Sekarang, Lee Sungmin yang hanya seorang karyawan rendahan berani menolaknya. "Kau akan menyesal, brengsek." Geram Siwon. "Akan ku pastikan kau akan mendesahkan namaku setiap malam."

.

.

.

Sungmin memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka Siwon akan berbicara seperti itu. Apa-apaan ini? Meski ia juga gay namun ia masih punya harga diri. Sungmin mendengus. Manusia memang banyak yang busuk. Dibalik kerupawanan mereka menyimpan bangkai.

Sungmin ingat, sejak memasuki masa SMA, tidak sedikit pria yang menaruh minat padanya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan seperti Siwon. Hanya saja, Sungmin bukan type pria yang akan menjual diri meski sejak ditinggal kedua orang tuanya ia harus membanting tulang demi melanjutkan hidup. Asuransi yang ia terima hanya cukup membiayai pendidikannya.

Seandainya bisa memilih, Sungmin ingin seperti anak-anak lainnya. Hidup bahagia dengan kasih sayang kedua orang tua. Namun takdir berkata lain. Diusianya yang baru menginjak 10 tahun, Sungmin harus melihat kekejaman dunia. Tidak adalagi tawa canda yang biasa mengalir dari bibir sewarna cherry-nya yang ada hanya senyum penuh duka dan dendam yang mendalam.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, tolong kau antarkan ini keruangan Cho sajangnim. Aku ada tugas keluar." Lee Hyukjae, rekan satu bagian Sungmin berucap. Pria bergummy smile itu entah sudah berapa kali berusaha mendekati Sungmin, namun selalu dibalas dengan raut dingin oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Ye." Sungmin mengambil berkas yang disodorkan Hyukjae. Kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun yang terletak lima lantai diatas ruangannya. Selama bekerja disini, baru kali ini Sungmin menginjakkan kaki kelantai atas ruangannya.

Beberapa karyawan menatap bingung kearah Sungmin ketika pria itu berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapat izin dari sekretaris Kyuhyun, pria manis itu mengetuk pintu ek berukiran indah. Sangat cocok dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu terkesan mewah. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan si sederhana Lee Sungmin.

"Masuk."

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman ketika mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu mendorong pintu dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Eoh, Sungmin." Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya. Meski bingung, namun ia tetap tersenyum ketika melihat pria manis itu. "Kenapa bukan Hyukjae yang mengantar?"

"Dia ada tugas diluar, sajangnim."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Beberapa kalipun ia mengatakan agar Sungmin jangan seformal itu, namun tetap saja pria manis dihadapannya ini menolak. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sama dengan para pria diluar sana. Ia begitu mendambakan tubuh penuh gairah milik Lee Sungmin. Namun pria tampan ini masih bisa berpikir rasional. Ia tidak akan terburu-buru. Sungmin itu kelinci yang terlihat jinak, namun jika didekati dengan terburu-buru ia akan menjadi sangat liar.

Kyuhyun yakin, suatu saat nanti Sungmin pasti akan jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Ia hanya perlu bersabar untuk hal itu. Satulagi secara perlahan orang suruhannya telah memberikan data kehidupan Sungmin.

Sungguh mengejutkan semua hasil yang ia dapat. Menurutnya ini adalah sebuah jalan dimana peluang untuk mendapatkan Sungmin semakin besar. Awalnya Kyuhyun memang hanya tertarik dengan tubuh Sungmin. Namun semakin lama mengenal pria manis ini, Kyuhyun menemukan sesuatu yang beda dari diri Lee Sungmin.

Meski Sungmin sering memasang wajah dingin, namun pria itu memiliki kesejukan yang menenangkan hati jika berada didekatnya.

"Apa kau senang bekerja dibagianmu?"

Sungmin mengerut bingung dalam posisi berdirinya.

"Ah, duduklah. Aku ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menurut. Ia mendudukkan bokong yang merupakan salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang banyak diincar pria-pria mesum diluar sana. "Cukup senang, sajangnim."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku membutuhkan asisten baru, bagaimana kalau kau kuangkat menjadi asistenku? Kau jangan salah paham. Ini bukan karena kita telah dekat beberapa minggu ini. Aku sudah lama melihat pekerjaanmu. Dari yang dilaporkan, kau merupakan pekerja keras yang rapi dan tegas. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk berada disampingku."

Sungmin tertegun. Selama ini ia sangat mengharapkan posisi yang tinggi. Paling tidak menjadi kepala bagian. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun menawarkannya menjadi asisten. Ini suatu keberuntungan besar bagi Sungmin. Tapi... apakah ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini? Ia hanya pernah bekerja dibagian bawah. Bagaimana jika nanti Kyuhyun kecewa pada kinerjanya?

"Kau bisa belajar." Seolah menjawab prtanyaan diotak cantik sungmin, pria tampan itu menjawab. "Aku akan mengajarimu. Bagaimana, Sungmin?"

"Bolehkan saya memikirkannya, sajangnim?"

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tapi aku butuh jawaban secepatnya. Besok pagi." Putus Kyuhyun. "Maaf mungkin ini terkesan buru-buru. Tapi besok siang aku akan mengadakan perjanjian penting dengan 3 perusahaan Game ternama. Sekretarisku tidak mungkin mengerjakan semuanya, aku membutuhkanmu, Sungmin."

Tatapan yang selalu lembut dan Sungmin akui ada sesuatu yang bergetar didadanya. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Besok pagi aku menunggumu disini. Dan mungkin kau akan semakin tertarik setelah membaca profil singkat 3 perusahaan besar yang akan mengadakan perjanjian denganku besok." Kyuhyun memberikan satu berkas pada Sungmin. "Pelajarilah."

.

.

.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kecil dengan raut bingung. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada Kyuhyun besok. Jujur saja ia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, namun menjadi asisten merupakan hal yang berat baginya. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun terbebani akan ketidak tahuannya. Menurutnya lebih banyak karyawan yang lebih mampu darinya.

Pusing memikirkan semua ini, Sungmin mengambil berkas yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Membuka lembaran pertama berkas itu. Ada tiga perusahaan besar disana, salah satunya Sungmin kenal dan satunya lagi...

Sungmin nyaris berteriak. Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin? Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia bertemu dengan anak kepala pelayan laknat yang telah mengambil harta dan nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Lalu sekarang... kenapa Kyuhyun malah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya?

Pria manis itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Bayangan kelam masa lalu kembali menghampirinya. Ia ingin berteriak keras, namun ketika mengingat perkataan sang ibu, Sungmin memilih untuk berlari pergi meninggalkan rumahnya tepat ketika teriakan memilukan sang Ibu terdengar.

"Appaa... Eomma..." lirih Sungmin. Setetes bening mengalir membasahi pipinya. Pria itu memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Pembunuh itu datang lagi, meski ia hanya menemukan keturunannya, namun Sungmin yakin, pria kejam itu masih hidup dan tengah mencari keberadaannya. Sungmin sudah merubah marga aslinya menjadi Lee. Berharap pembunuh kejam itu tidak menemukannya.

Lima belas tahun ia hidup dalam kegelapan, dan rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Ini sudah saatnya ia bangkit dan membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin tau hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membantunya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Dan ia rasa, tawaran yang diberikan Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk kembali mengambil apa yang seharusnya ia miliki.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap lembaran demi lembaran yang ia dapat dari orang suruhannya. Seringai tipis tersungging disudut bibir kissablenya. Pria ia menatap sejenak wajah yang ada didalam foto yang ia terima bersama lembaran.

"Jadi dia dalang dari semua kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu?"

"Benar Tuan Cho. Dari informasi yang saya dapat, selama 15 tahun ini ia bersembunyi dibalik nama orang suruhannya. Ia kembali lagi dari Amerika bersama keluarganya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Laporkan terus pergerakan orang ini padaku. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat."

"Baik Tuan."

"Satu lagi, Shim Changmin. Beritahu aku jika orang brengsek ini berniat mencelakai Sungmin-ku."

Shim Changmin –orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapan sang Tuan muda.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap sosok yang ada didalam foto. "Akan kupastikan kau menyesal telah membuat Sungmin-ku menderita." Seringai iblis kembali tersungging dari sudut bibirnya. "Tapi aku berterimakasih, berkat kau aku mendapatkan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun yakin, setelah melihat daftar nama perusahaan itu, Sungmin tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia menghindari Siwon yang entah ada urusan apa mencarinya pagi-pagi keruangan. Biarlah, masalah Siwon nanti bisa ia urus. Setelah sekretaris Kyuhyun menyuruhnya masuk, pria itu mengetuk pintu dan menemukan Kyuhyun telah duduk menunggu di sofa.

"Bagaimana, Sungmin?"

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam posisi duduknya. Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot yakin. "Aku menerimanya. Tapi dengan syarat..."

"Hey, bagaimana mungkin kau memberikan syarat padaku?"

"Mianhamnida sajangnim. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau memenuhi syarat ini. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, aku akan menerima syaratmu. Tapi apa yang aku dapat setelahnya?"

Sungmin menarik nafas sembari memejamkan mata. Lalu ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. Ada tekad dan keputus asaan di balik foxy bening itu.

"Jika kau mau memenuhi syaratku, aku akan menjadi asistenmu dan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh." Ini sudah terlanjur. Sungmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Ia rela menukar semua ini dengan hidupnya asalkan Kyuhyun membantunya membalaskan dendam 15 tahunnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "Apa syarat yang kau ajukan?"

"Tolong aku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tau Sungmin akan mengucapkan hal ini. Namun tetap saja, hatinya terasa sakit ketika pria cantiknya mengucapkan kata itu. Kata yang sarat akan duka. Kyuhyun tau semuanya, ia sudah menyelidiki kehidupan Sungmin selama 15 tahun ini melalui Changmin.

Luka itu, sekuat apapun Sungmin mengobatinya, namun darah akan tetap mengalir. Kehilangan orang tua bukan hanya dialami oleh Sungmin. Namun bagaimana jika kau melihat sendiri orang brengsek itu membunuh kedua orang tuamu? Bagaimana rasanya jika kau mendengar sendiri jerit memilukan ketika benda tajam itu mengoyak daging mereka?

"Aku akan menolongmu. Asal kau mau menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

Apa ini? Heeee saya juga tidak tau. Rate ini masih aman untuk dibaca siang2 ya -_- saya masih ragu dengan rate selanjutnya #Uhuk

** Keep or delete?**

^Selamat Menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya^


End file.
